Ведьмаки
Ведьмаки, также известные как ведьмачи, ведьмины и Vatt’ghern на Старшей Речи ( ) — собирательное название для группы искусственно созданных мутантов, прошедших специальную подготовку и обладающих сверхъестественными способностями и возможностями, чье изначальное предназначение — истреблять чудовищ. Специфика значения слова ведьмак thumb|220px|Старый ведьмак в сериалеНеоднозначность термина часто вызывает споры насчет его смысла. В общепризнанном смысле ведьмак — это профессия. Обычно под этим словом подразумевают наемных охотников на монстров, однако не любых представителей этого ремеслаРубайлы из Кринфрида — группа успешных охотников на чудовищ, не принадлежащих к ведьмачьим школам., но прошедших через ряд мутаций и изменений организма, которые делают ведьмаков сверхлюдьми, обладающими невероятными физическими возможностями. Именно эти данные позволяют им быть как нельзя более приспособленными к охоте на различных тварей и существ, и таким образом быть куда эффективнее любых «конкурентов». Несмотря на вкладываемый в это слово смысл, обычно ведьмаками называют даже тех представителей этой группы, кто фактически не занимается охотой на чудовищ в качестве своего основного ремесла, а предпочитает вести иную деятельность: работать наемником, телохранителем, убивать по найму, осуществлять руководство бандой или же просто пытаться жить обычной жизнью. В таком случае слово ведьмак употребляется в значении всякий, кто сумел выжить в ходе магических и генетических испытаний, которые ставились над юными мальчиками в ведьмачьих крепостях, и прошедший затем боевую подготовку, чтобы подчеркнуть это прошлое конкретного индивида. У самих же ведьмаков на этот счет иная точка зрения, к примеру, Геральт не причисляет к своим собратьям тех представителей различных школ, кто изменил своему предназначению и забросил свое ремесло. Более того, когда в книге «Башня Ласточки» он в какой-то момент осознает, что его собственной приоритетной задачей перестала быть охота на чудовищ, Белый Волк и себя самого более не считает ведьмаком. Одновременно с общепризнанным значением слова ведьмак как наемный охотник на чудовищ существует и несколько более глубокая трактовка этого слова: образ жизни, который ведьмаки вынуждены вести, чтобы охотиться на чудовищ, и соответствующая ему совокупность идей, мнений и взглядов такого охотника. Специфика ведьмачества как образа жизни вытекает, в основном, из двух факторов: #из профессиональной деятельности, чьими следствиями являются неприкаянность, бродяжничество, нищета, отсутствие собственного дома или более-менее ценного имущества, деклассифицированность в социуме и маргинальное положение в жесткой сословной иерархии; #и из принятого между ведьмаками морального идеала их предназначения — очистить землю от монстров, убивающих невинных людей. На практике же новоиспеченный ведьмак очень быстро расстается с иллюзорным мнением о собственной значимости для мира людей и необходимости своей работы, сталкиваясь с ксенофобией и ненавистью окружающих, а также понимая, что монстры убивают людей гораздо меньше, чем сами люди. Поэтому, чаще всего, ведьмак либо продолжает убивать чудовищ, поскольку не хочет и/или не умеет более ничем заниматься, либо же игнорирует описанную экзистенциальную дилемму и продолжает свою охоту в надежде «как-то улучшить мир». Либо по обеим причинам сразу. Либо же он бросает охоту на чудовищ и ищет работу поприбыльнее. Такое неоднозначное и трудное положение ведьмаков в обществе в большинстве случаев вырабатывает у них главное правило эффективного выживания — соблюдение нейтралитета, что и позволяет такому охотнику на чудовищ с успехом заниматься своим ремеслом и выживать в таком мире, где почти каждый его ненавидит. История После Первой высадки люди столкнулись с необычайным количеством чудовищ, которые населяли Континент и которые, судя по всему, неплохо уживались со старшими народами, не сильно им докучая. Тем не менее, люди не были готовы терпеть различных монстров и принялись искать решения этой непростой задаче — истреблению опаснейших для человека видов, чьим единственным предназначением было убивать и чьи физические возможности намного превышали человеческие. Спустя годы овладевания магией, исследований и изысканий в области генетики несколько чародеев-ренегатов: Косимо Маласпина и его ученик Альзур— сумели разработать мутагенные эликсиры и усовершенствовать их до такой степени, чтобы они позволили при трансмутации человека улучшить многие его физические показатели, превратив того в идеального охотника на монстров. Неизвестно, сколько занял процесс совершенствования процедуры до тех пор, пока подопытные не начали выживать и исследования, наконец, не увенчались успехом, однако первые ведьмаки начали появляться на большаках в 960е годы и принимать заказы на монстров. Вскоре были созданы несколько ведьмачьих Школ, которые располагались в разных концах земли и которые обладали своей спецификой трансмутаций и подготовки рекрутов. Деятельность ведьмаков сильно повлияла на популяцию различных опасных существ Континента, в значительной степени обезопасив жизнь людей. Хотя им удалось уничтожить далеко не всех чудовищ, многие виды были истреблены, а другие поставлены на грань вымирания. Острая необходимость в ведьмаках упала, кроме того, их количество стало стало достаточным, чтобы подготовленные охотники на чудовищ быстро бросали неприбыльное ремесло и шли в наемные убийцы. Это, невежество, ксенофобия, а также некоторые другие факторы привели к тому, что все ведьмачьи замки, которые одновременно служили центрами их подготовки, были разорены. Например, нападение и осада Каэр Морхена — крепости ведьмаков Школы Волка, произошли в 1180х годах. В результате уничтожения замков, а также находившихся в них в тот момент ведьмаков и чародеев, знавших составы эликсиров и способных провести трансмутации, секреты ведьмачьих трансформаций были потеряны, как представляется, безвозвратно, а потому создание новых ведьмаков было сведено на нет и прекращено. Тем не менее, упоминается, что даже после разорения крепостей оставшиеся в живых ведьмаки иногда брали учеников и обучали их фехтованию, акробатике, монстрологии и другим тайнам ремесла, готовя их таким образом к охоте на чудовищ, либо же просто к жизни, однако таких рекрутов нельзя назвать настоящими ведьмаками. В течение всего XIII века количество и без того малочисленных ведьмаков медленно, но верно уменьшалось: они либо погибали в схватках с чудовищами, либо с людьми. К моменту действия литературной саги в живых остается лишь горстка действующих ведьмаков, а встретить такого охотника на чудовищ — огромная редкость. Подготовка ведьмаков [[Файл:Испытание_Травами_Гвинт.jpg|thumb|220px|Испытание Травами, Гвинт: Ведьмак. Карточная игра]]Существует ошибочное мнение, будто, чтобы стать ведьмаком, необходимо по Праву Неожиданности достаться уже действующему ведьмаку. Такая практика действительно существовала, однако в награду за спасение редко просили такую экзотическую оплату, поскольку нищенствовавшие охотники на чудовищ более всего сами нуждались в деньгах и не особо желали получить еще один голодный рот в качестве обузы по дороге в крепость. На самом же деле, в кандидаты в ведьмаки гораздо чаще попадали либо нежеланные или незаконнорожденные дети, подкинутые взрослым охотникам, либо испытанные жизнью бродяги, сироты и сорванцы, кого ведьмаки подбирали на Пути, из канав и по большакам и отвозили в свои крепости, чтобы там подвергнуть испытаниям и тренировкам. На первомВ прологе игры Ведьмак Эскель упоминает, что кандидатов в ведьмаки сначала подвергали тренировкам и только затем Испытанию Травами, что не логично и, вероятно, является ошибкой разработчиков — при такой низкой выживаемости при процедуре нет абсолютно никакой необходимости учить и тратить ингредиенты на нескольких кандидатов, которые изначально должны погибнуть. Кроме того, эксперименты проводились над детьми в возрасте 8-10 лет, а потому маловероятно, что мальчиков могли многому научить в таком юном возрасте и за такой короткий срок. Возможно, тренировки в ослабленном режиме проходили те мальчики, которые были слишком юными для Испытаний.этапе подготовки ведьмаков мальчики примерно 8-10 лет проходили через ряд процедур, которые вызывали у кандидата в ведьмаки необратимые изменения в организме. На первом этапе юношей подвергали Испытанию Травами, сложному эксперименту, при котором подопытному вводили особые эликсиры, которые сначала размягчали структуру организма, чтобы сделать его податливым для изменений, а затем с помощью мутагенов перестраивали тело юного ведьмака. В ходе опыта мальчик впадал в коматозное состояние и шанс прийти в себя у него был только в случае успешного прохождения всех процедур и превращения в ведьмака. Этот опасный эксперимент требовал постоянной магической поддержки чародея, который стабилизировал процесс. В среднем, из десяти подвергнутых Испытанию выживали не более трех-четырех юношей. В Школе Волка стол для Испытания Травами назывался Унылый Альберт. thumb|Изменение глаз ведьмака после мутации.|260pxЗатем кандидата подвергали Трансмутациям, в ходе которых мутировали костный мозг, гормоны, а также структура глазного яблока: радужка изменяла свой цвет на желтый, а зрачок становился вертикальным, как у кошки. В ходе всего процесса кандидат оставался в коме, все течение мутаций занимало 7-10 дней. После пробуждения с необратимыми изменениями в организме, юный ведьмак был готов начинать усиленные тренировки. Кроме того, в рассказе «Глас рассудка»Помимо этого, Геральт упоминает, что он единственный выжил из своей группы кандидатов в ведьмаки, хотя впоследствии концепция произведения меняется, и вместе с Белым Волком ведьмаком становится Эскель, который описывается как охотник на чудовищ, не уступавший Геральту ни опытом, ни мастерством. Возможно, это одна из коллизий литературной саги. Геральт упоминает, что над ведьмаками, прошедшими предыдущие этапы мутации легче других, проводили более сложные эксперименты, благодаря которым общие физические кондиции юнош еще больше улучшались, это были так называемые дополнительные мутации. Побочным эффектом таких изменений для Геральта явилась потеря пигментации волос, которые поседели, став отличительной чертой Белого Волка. Далее ребенок начинал усиленно тренироваться и питаться согласно специальной диете, включающей известные лишь ведьмакам особенные грибы, мхи и травы из Лаборатории, чрезвычайно улучшающие метаболизм и ускоряющие набор мышечной массы. Не все выдерживали жесткий ритм тренировок или погибали на опасных тренажерах, кроме того прием ведьмачьих декоктов иногда провоцировал отказ некоторых органов, а также вызывал у юных кандидатов депрессию и неконтролируемые приступы агрессии. Известными тренажерами в Школе Волка, которые использовались в подготовке ведьмаков, являются крутящийся Ветряк с «лапами» из палок для отработки уворотов и отскоков, полоса препятствий в лесу вокруг Каэр Морхена, называемая среди молодых ведьмаков Мучильней, где тренировались в беге и контроле дыхания, несколько Маятников, где упражнялись в фехтовании с мечом и в работе ног, врытая в землю Гребенка для обучения пируэтам. Последним «экзаменом» для ведьмака служило Испытание Медальона, в ходе которого он должен был активировать свой ведьмачий медальон и по совместительству знак своей Школы и цеха, наполнив его энергией в Круге Стихий. Для ведьмаков Школы Волка это испытание заключалось в том, что кандидаты должны были со стороны пруда, кишащего утопцами и туманниками, подняться через пещеры на гору к Кругу Стихий, преодолев логово могучего и древнего циклопа по имени Старый Грот, а затем как-то пробраться через нескольких скальных троллей на горе, называемой Башка Тролля. Это опасная «прогулка» и многие кандидаты погибали, как погиб один ведьмак из группы Ламберта по имени Вольтер. Физиология В целом, ведьмаки сохраняют большинство черт, присущих обычным людям, хотя и отличаются от них. В первую очередь, прошедшие через все этапы испытаний охотники на чудовищ приобретают скорость реакции, ловкость, выносливость и меткость, не доступные ни одному человеку, кроме того, обостряются их слух, зрение, обоняние и вкусовые рецепторы. В литературной саге говорится, что при желании ведьмаки двигаются настолько быстро, что кажутся обычным людям размытыми, а также могут отбивать выпущенные в них стрелы, более того, Геральту однажды удалось отбить аж две стрелы, а нюх Белого Волка не раз описывает как «лучше, чем у собаки», кроме того, ведьмаки отличаются нечеловеческой физической силойКнига «Ведьмачьи мутации. Введение в исследования».. В ходе испытаний и генетических изменений ведьмаки приобретают полный контроль над своим организмом, включая осмысленное управление дыханием, сердцебиением, выделением гормонов и ферментов, а также контроль над размером зрачков, который позволяет видеть в кромешной темноте или же не быть ослепленным при ярком свете. Также ведьмаки приобретают необычайную устойчивость к ядам и высокий, практический непреодолимый иммунитет против любых болезней, хотя и существуют исключенияВ романе «Кровь Эльфов» упоминается, что, несмотря на иммунитет, ведьмак Койон когда-то переболел оспой, от чего у него остались шрамы на лице. Возможно, он перенес заболевание в детстве, когда еще не стал ведьмаком.. Вместе с высоким иммунитетом у ведьмаков повышается стойкость к ранениям и болевой порог, не позволяющие им терять сознание или погибать даже при ужасающих травмах и ранах, которые бы гарантированно отправили на тот свет любого человека. Более того, увеличенная в два-три раза скорость регенерации и рубцевания тканей позволяет ведьмакам оправляться впоследствии от практически любых ранений, а потому охотники на чудовищ обычно покрыты десятками глубоких шрамов. Благодаря ускоренной регенерации ведьмаки стареют медленнее, чем люди, что позволяет им жить по несколько веков и сохранять при этом юношескую ловкость и проворство. Кроме того, благодаря ускоренному метаболизму ведьмаки имеют повышенную сопротивляемость к ядам, токсинам и наркотическим веществам, которые быстро выводятся из их тел. Это дает им возможность употреблять высоко токсичные ведьмачьи эликсиры и микстуры, которые бы точно убили обычного человека. Тем не менее, ведьмаки испытывают их немедленное воздействие и отравление, а также чувствуют эффекты принятых снадобий. Ведьмаки имеют очень бледную кожу и физически не способны краснеть. Возможно также, что на их телах не остается видимых гематом. К книге «Кровь Эльфов» говорится, что при прикосновении к ведьмаку человек испытывает легкую приятную щекотку или вибрациюНеизвестно, оказывают ли такой эффект ведьмаки только лишь на чародеев или на любых людей.. Упоминается также, что по необъяснимым причинам Эскель эманирует сильнее, чем Геральт. Кроме того, ведьмаки обычно высоки, стройны, жилисты и находятся в отличной физической форме, хотя неизвестно, эффект ли это мутаций или следствие постоянных тренировок. Все ведьмаки бесплодны. Существует расхожее мнение, что Испытание Травами и мутации «выжигают» эмоции у юных кандидатов в ведьмаки, однако этому нет подтверждений, скорее, достаточно опровержений. Вероятно, миф о бесчувственности ведьмаков стал следствием их невозмутимости и хладнокровия, которые часто вырабатываются у опытного охотника на монстров с течением времени и с каждыми новыми пережитыми заказами и схватками. Поскольку большинство ведьмаков регулярно принимает ведьмачьи эликсиры, стоит отметить, что отравленный этими зельями охотник разительно меняется внешне: его кожа бледнеет еще больше обычного и становится пористой, как отжатый творог, глаза глубоко западают в глазницах, а зрачки заполняют собой всю радужку. И без того превосходящие человеческие, физические данные ведьмаков после принятия эликсиров улучшаются до невероятного уровня, а чувства еще более обостряются. Навыки и способности Фехтование В первую очередь юные охотники на чудовищ долгие годы упражняются в фехтовании и работе ног, доводят до автоматизма движения и вырабатывают рефлексы, которые впоследствии, соединенные с нечеловеческой скоростью, позволяют им выходить победителями практически из любых схваток. Кроме того, все ведьмаки учатся акробатическим трюкам, пируэтам и вольтам, которые используют в бою. Разные ведьмачьи школы преподают разные стили фехтования и учат полагаться на разные факторы в бою. О ведьмачьем искусстве владения мечом ходят легенды и у обычного человека нет ни одного шанса победить ведьмака в поединке на мечах, особенно, если охотник принял эликсиры. Геральт несколько раз по ходу литературной саги одерживал верх в бою с тремя-четырьмя опытными наемными убийцами, а также выходил победителем из всех схваток с чудовищами, в которые вступал. Упоминается также, что Лето, Зеррит и Эган по отдельности вырезали несколько отрядов скоя'таэлей — опытных и безжалостных воинов. Кроме самих ведьмаков, побеждавших других ведьмаков, известно всего несколько людей или эльфов, обладавших достаточным мастерством, чтобы одолеть охотника на чудовищ в открытом бою: *могущественный чародей Вильгефорц из Роггевеена дважды сумел с помощью магии превзойти в фехтовании Геральта из Ривии, хотя во второй раз он все-таки не сумел победить ведьмака и погиб от его рук; *легендарный охотник за головами Лео Бонарт, носивший в доказательство своей победы над тремя ведьмаками их медальоны, хотя и неизвестно, убил их наемник в поединке или же использовал стрелковое оружие или неожиданную, скрытую атаку; *навигатор Дикой Охоты эльф Aen Elle Карантир сумел победить в поединке Эскеля, хотя и сделал это, использовав свой дар к телепортации; *полководец Дикой Охоты эльф Aen Elle Имлерих победил в бою и убил Весемира, однако он сумел сделать это благодаря своим огромным росту и физической силе, а также воспользовавшись замешательством старого ведьмака и его желанием спасти Цири. Ведьмачьи знаки Ведьмаки владеют т.н. знаками — разновидностью боевой простейшей магии, требующей минимальных способностей для применения, которые появляются у охотников на чудовищ после Испытаний. Несмотря на несомненную пользу и разрушительную силу знаков, чародеи относятся к ним с презрением. Для использования знака ведьмаку достаточно сконцентрироваться и поставить пальцы в правильную позицию. В первых книгах цикла Геральт также нашептывает названия знаков вслух и чертит их в воздухе. Известны несколько знаков, причем лишь пять из них широко применяются ведьмаками, остальные же, возможно, доступны не всем охотникам или требуют большего мастерства или таланта к магии. Иные навыки Для успешной охоты на монстров юным ведьмакам преподают монстрологию, они учат повадки и особенности многих существ и чудовищ, а также их слабые места. Большинство ведьмаков – отличные детективы и следопыты, способные по обстановке комнаты или поляны в лесу понять, что здесь произошло и что за чудовище это учинило, как погибли жертвы и куда убийца отправился затем. Кроме того, ведьмачьи чувства гораздо острее и тоньше человеческих, а потому в совокупности с развитой наблюдательностью это позволяет заметить мельчайшие детали, взять неприметный для любого другого охотника след или найти свою цель буквально по запаху. Охотники на чудовищ — обычно опытные алхимики, умеют готовить эликсиры, масла, приманки, микстуры и отвары, знают о свойствах растений и грибов, а также сведущи в медицине и анатомии, имеют представление о первой помощи при ранениях и могут на глаз определить, от чего умер тот или иной человек. Многие ведьмачьи эликсиры изготавливаются по древним секретным рецептам и обладают чудовищным уровнем токсичности, убивая при принятии обычного человека. Их эффекты, в основном, улучшают до невероятного уровня и без того нечеловеческие физические данные ведьмака, еще более обостряют чувства, ускоряют регенерацию, восстановление энергии и рубцевание тканей. Положительные свойства эликсиров имеют и обратную сторону, вызывая у принимающего их ведьмака зависимость, причем как ментальную, вызванную чувством эйфории и наслаждения, которыми сопровождается действие эликсира, так и физиологическую — некоторые способности ведьмаков напрямую зависят от принятых эликсиров. Так, в рассказе «Осколок льда» в разговоре с Йеннифер Геральт утверждает: «Я вынужден принимать их эликсиры перед дракой», в книге же «Крещение огнем» все тот же Белый Волк в мыслях сомневается, будет ли от сотворенного им знака особый эффект, поскольку он несколько недель не принимал ведьмачьих эликсиров. Кроме того, после принятия эликсиров у ведьмаков бывает интоксикация и «похмелье», и в этот момент они очень слабы и уязвимы. Снаряжение и ведьмачий кодекс Оружие thumb|200px|Типичное снаряжение ведьмака Большинство ведьмаков вооружены двумя мечами: стальным и серебряным — которые носятся на ремнях за спиной, что также является отличительной чертой цеха. Несмотря на распространенное мнение, будто стальной меч — против людей, а серебряный — против чудовищ, оба меча предназначены для схваток с монстрами (хотя ведьмак и использует иногда сталь против людей), поскольку для некоторых существ смертельно железо, а для некоторых — серебро. Иногда ведьмаки носят с собой и кинжал или несколько. Традиционно стальной ведьмачий меч куется из сидеритовой стали, добытой из упавшего метеорита, однако такое оружие — большая редкость. На самом деле, ведьмакам отлично служат и мечи из обычной магнетитовой руды. Серебряные же клинки серебряными являются только частично — чистое серебро слишком мягкое, чтобы его можно было хорошо заточить, потому стальной сердечник оковывают сплавом серебра и стали. У ведьмаков Школы Волка принято гравировать древний девиз из рунических знаков и символов на гарде и по всей длине клинка: «Dubhenn haern am glandeal, morcham am fhean aiesin» — рус. «Мой блеск разрежет тьму, мой свет развеет мрак». В играх гарда серебряного меча обычно предстает в виде крестовины, прямые дужки которой под острым к мечу углом направлены вниз, от рукояти в сторону клинка, что напоминает гарду шотландского меча клеймора. Ведьмачьи мечи специально подгоняются под их владельца, чтобы сделать их использование максимально эффективным. В большинстве своем, ведьмаки используют полуторные мечи-бастарды примерно метровой длины, однако специфика оружия целиком зависит от школы и от фехтующего охотника. Например, некоторые члены Школы Змеи (группа ведьмаков, известных как Убийцы Королей, под предводительством Лето) вместо длинных мечей предпочитают использовать короткие парные кинжалы, которые позволяют им двигаться более динамично и проворно, а также действовать скрытно. Кроме того, охотники на чудовищ не чураются секир, палиц, метательных ножей, бомб, небольших арбалетовХотя использование стрелкового оружия и противоречит неформальному кодексу ведьмаков, арбалеты входят в традиционное снаряжение Школ Кота и Медведя, а в начале третьей части игры Весемир объясняет использование этого оружия тем, что охотники на чудовищ должны подстраиваться под изменяющееся окружение, а не подчиняться глупым архаичным правилам.. Иное снаряжение Ведьмаки передвигаются на лошадях и весь свой нехитрый скарб всегда и везде возят с собой. Охотники на чудовищ редко носят тяжелые доспехи, предпочитая кожаные куртки, которые предоставляют скорость и мобильность в бою, длинные перчатки, высокие сапоги, металлические налокотники и наголенники. Иногда одежда ведьмака обшивается серебряными клепками, что предоставляет дополнительную защиту и иногда используется как дополнительное оружие в боях с чудовищами. Каждый ведьмак носит на шее серебряный медальон на цепочке в форме того или иного зверя как знак принадлежности к определенной Школе и к цеху ведьмаков. Помимо этого, ведьмачьи медальоны подергиванием предупреждают своего владельца об опасности, реагируют на магическую ауру и сотворенные заклинания, а также обладают некоторыми иными магическими свойствами, которые приобретают в ходе Испытания Медальона, когда юные ведьмаки наполняют их энергией в Круге Стихий. Обычно ведьмаки возят с собою сундучки или торбы с эликсирами, которые принимают перед тем, как сразиться с чудовищами или людьми. Иногда запасы охотника не пополняются очень долго или вовсе заканчиваются, тогда ведьмак вынужден обходиться без алхимических усилителей. Кодекс Геральт не раз упоминает, что особого ведьмачьего кредо не существует, а он сам подчиняется собственному обширному своду нравственных установок и правил. Тем не менее, некоторым неформальным правилам ведьмаки все таки в большинстве случаев следуют: не использовать дальнобойное оружие, не брать плату за заказ вперед, не интересоваться личностью заказчика, не брать контракты на людей и некоторым другим. Ведьмачьи школы и их известнейшие представители В литературной саге упоминается всего одна ведьмачья школа — Школа ВолкаВ силу подобного «молчания» первоисточника фанатами была выработана теория, согласно которой, по канону книжной саги, существует всего одна школа, готовившая ведьмаков — Школа Волка, а представители всех остальных «школ», носящие другие медальоны — своеобразные ренегаты, изгнанники и отступники из числа Волков. Также данная теория утверждает, что, в свою очередь, концепция существования нескольких ведьмачьих школ была впоследствии выработана лишь в рамках игровой вселенной., а также фигурируют медальоны Кота и Грифона. Во второй части игры также появляется новая школа — Змеи, а в третьей части упоминаются еще две придуманные разработчиками школы: Медведя и Мантикоры. Таким образом, известны шесть ведьмачьих школ, разбросанных по Континенту, причем известно, что все они фактически прекратили свое существование и более не обучают охотников на чудовищ. Все эти школы преподают разные стили фехтования, учат полагаться на разные факторы в бою и использовать разное оружие, отдавать предпочтение тем или иным преимуществам ведьмачьего организма. Кроме упомянутых выше ведьмаков, существует ряд охотников на чудовищ, чья принадлежность к той или иной школе не установлена или не доказана: * Койон * Ворон * Оливер из Гулеты Также можно выделить нескольких людей, кто обучался ведьмачьим искусствам, однако по тем или иным причинам не может считаться полноценным ведьмаком: * ЦириллаНесмотря на то, что обучалась фехтованию и монстрологии в Школе Волка, никогда не проходила никаких Испытаний и мутаций. * ЛеоНесмотря на то, что обучался в Школе Волка, никогда не проходил никаких Испытаний и мутаций, а также был убит до окончания обучения. * ВольтерНесмотря на то, что перенес Испытания Травами и трансмутации, не сумел пройти Испытание Медальона и погиб в пещере Старого Грота. Игра начинается в ведьмачьей крепости Каэр Морхен, где зимует несколько оставшихся в живых членов Школы Волка. Запись в Глоссарии Запись в Бестиарии Ареал обитания: ведьмины бродят по дорогам, где водятся чудовища, а зимы проводят в своих крепостях, где они плетут заговоры и упражняются во владении мечом. Иммунитет: ведьмины никогда не болеют, обычно не подвержены воздействию ядов и чар, поскольку сами заколдованы. Уязвимость: они бегут от звука храмового колокола, их похоть до женщин превосходит только их жадность до денег. Тактика: ведьмин — мастер меча и зловещего колдовства. Алхимия: искусные алхимики, варят зелья, которые заставляют их зенки светиться в темноте. : Ведьмак, некоторыми ведьмином прозываемый. Вызывать его оченно опасно, токмо тогда надобно, когда супротив чудищев и поганцев разных ничего поделать уже не можно, ведьмак справится. Однако ж следить надыть, чтобы к ведьмаку не прикасаться, ибо от оного запаршиветь можно. И девок от него прятать, потому ведьмак охоч до них сверх меры. И хоча он весьма до злата жаден, не давать ему больше как за утопца серебряный грош либо полтора. За котолака два серебряных гроша. За вампира — четыре серебряных гроша… В игре появляется новая ведьмачья Школа Змеи, не упоминавшаяся ранее, а также несколько ее представителей. Запись в Глоссарии В игре появляются две новых ведьмачьих школы: Медведя и Мантикоры — не упоминавшиеся ранее. Кроме того, в игре погибает последний из старейшин Школы Волка, Весемир, и вместе с ним и его знаниями о процессе мутаций умирает всякая надежда на возрождение ведьмаков. В Фильме и ТВ-сериале thumb|270px|Ведьмачьи мечи и медальон в сериале В сериале и фильме ведьмаки по прежнему мутанты, убийцы чудовищ, но изначально их создателями являются не чародеи-ренегаты, а каста друидов (потому Каэр Морхен из крепости превратился в комплекс глубоких пещер), заключившая много веков назад пакт с людьми о том, что в обмен на защиту от чудовищ, люди должны предоставлять новых рекрутов по Праву Неожиданности. Существуют разные Школы, в которых воспитывают как ведьмаков, так и ведьмачек. И у них есть свой «Ведьмачий Кодекс», схожий с японским Бусидо, по которому они могут казнить или изгнать ведьмака. Вообще, в сериале и фильме ведьмаки представляют собой некое подобие самураев-чародеев, нежели простых наёмных охотников, как в книге. Это выражается в их внешнем виде (простую средневековую одежду сменили кимоно) и внешнем виде ведьмачьего стального меча, который представляет из себя изящную катану, в то время как серебряный меч редко используется и выглядит как обычный клинок. Дополнительно * В книжной саге ведьмам посвящены разделы в книгах «Physiologus», «Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi», а книга «Монструм или ведьмака описание» полностью посвящена ведьмакам. * Спустя годы после «смерти» Геральта в 1268 году среди других оставшихся ведьмаков модно было выражение: «Не будь такой курвой, как Геральт». Его основанием послужил сложный характер Белого Волка, который в состоянии стресса и хандры иногда был склонен к не всегда продуманным и чересчур эмоциональным заявлениям. * В переводе на язык водяных ведьмак переводится как Wiedmolol bool, хотя первая часть этого названия означает слово (Wiedmolol) - идиот, никак не связанное с ведьмаками. * Вероятно, что создатели ведьмаков — Косимо Маласпина и Альзур из Марибора — начали задумываться о необходимости профессиональных охотников на чудовищ после очередного неудачного эксперимента по созданию «полезного, упрощающего жизнь людей существа», который вылился в рождение кровожадного чудовища, единственной целью которого было убивать. * Известно, что хлопотное и неспокойное протекание мутаций у ведьмаков Школы Кота выливалось у них впоследствии в нарушения психики, агрессию, жестокость, садистские наклонности, вспышки неконтролируемой ярости. Тем не менее, это правило не является абсолютным, и известны ведьмаки Школы Кота, наоборот отличавшиеся благородством, честностью и иными положительными качествами. * В английской локализации в ходе квеста «Ведьмачьи древности: снаряжение Школы Кота» в дневнике лабораторных исследований упоминается, что ведьмаками Школы Кота становились и эльфы и что, возможно, вся Школа была основана Aen SeidheAs I suspected, the Cat School witchers are for the most part of elven stock. This school must have some tie to the Elder Races (addendum: perhaps its founder was a member of the Aen Seidhe?). * Хотя бытует мнение, что наборы доспехов разных ведьмачьих школ являются исключительно выдумкой авторов игровой серии, можно предположить, что в период своего расцвета, когда ведьмаки были уважаемым орденом, они могли позволить себе не только содержание отдельных крепостей, но и уникальные для каждой Школы комплекты снаряжения. Примечания Видео thumb|center|350 px Галерея Файл:Ekwipunek.png|Снаряжение Геральта в игре Ведьмак 2: Убийцы Королей IMG_20140528_115323.jpg|Ведьмачье снаряжение IMG_20140528_115411.jpg|Стальной меч ведьмака Файл:120.3.jpg|Серебряный меч ведьмака cs:Zaklínači es:Brujo hu:Witcher it:Witcher sr:Вичер en:Witcher de:Hexer es:Brujo fr:Sorceleur lt:Raganiai Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Ведьмаки